


Stone cold.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Closure, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Jensen will be okay :), M/M, Past Relationship(s), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Jensen gets the closure he needs after Jared breaks up with him for Gen.
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 9





	Stone cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Stone Cold by Demi Lovato.

**_Stone cold, stone cold_ **  
**_You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor_ **  
**_Stone cold, stone cold_ **  
**_Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore_ **

Jensen was standing there watching Jared and Gen together. He tried to keep the tears away. If he didn't cry, maybe he wouldn't feel the hurt anymore while watching them.

_**Stone cold, baby** _  
_**God knows I tried to feel** _  
_**Happy for you** _  
_**Know that I am, even if I** _  
_**Can't understand, I'll take the pain** _  
_**Give me the truth, me and my heart** _  
_**We'll make it through** _  
_**If happy is her, I'm happy for you** _

He tried to be happy for them. If he was being honest he was happy for his ex. Even if he didn't fully understand why he was. He just couldn't help but feel happy seeing how happy Jared was with her.

_**Stone cold, stone cold** _  
_**You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone** _  
_**Stone cold, stone cold** _  
_**I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold** _

They were dancing together and he couldn't look up at them. He kept playing with his phone while they did. He knew that he use to be amber that lite Jared's inner fire himself. But Gen was his shade of gold that lit up his whole world.

_**Don't wanna be stone cold, stone** _  
_**I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye** _  
_**Oh, I'm happy for you** _  
_**Know that I am, even if I** _  
_**Can't understand** _  
_**If happy is her, if happy is her** _  
_**I'm happy for you** _

Jensen didn't want to be stone cold about love anymore. He got up and started walk started walking out of the party. He smiled softly when he saw Jared looking at him. Watching them together tonight was the closure he needed. This was his goodbye to that part of his life and he was going to move on.


End file.
